The housing of an electronic device is often formed with at least one boss which allows a screw to be locked therein. By the screw being locked in the boss, two housings can be combined and mutually locked.
However, as the electronic device being designed to be thinner and thinner, the vertical distance between the two combined housings for allowing the screw to be locked is obviously insufficient, and the inner longitudinal depth of the boss is also not deep enough, so as to affect the locking force between the two combined housings. As such, the skilled people in the art have developed a design of making the boss to be tilted for expanding the inner longitudinal depth.
However, because the boss is formed on the housing with a tilt manner, the mold for forming tilt boss cannot be processed with the vertical mold releasing, so that a novel mold design is required for achieving the required structure.